Hollywood Art's Next Generation
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: The original gang has graduated and have started their own families. Bade is famous and so is Tandre. Moose and Trina made an unexpected yet sweet couple. Cabbie are the most successful. When the next generation meet, who knows what will go down.


**Hollywood Arts: The Next Generation  
A Second Generation Victorious Fanfiction  
OC Profile**

* * *

_** OC Form  
**_**Name: **

**Nickname(s)(can be clever, too):**

**Age (age of a freshman, sophomore, or senior):**

**Child Of (Bade, Cabbie, Tandre, or Moose/Trina):**

**Portrayer (can be one of the cast members of _Victorious_):**

**Physical Appearance (descriptive)**

**Celebrity Singing Voice (can be one of the cast members of _Victorious_):**

**Personality (descriptive):**

**Freshman, Sophomore, or Senior?:**

**Fashion Sense and Example Outfit (descriptive):**

**Bedroom (descriptive):**

**Label/Stereotype Listed Below?:**

***Senior Only*Which college would you like him/her to go to?:**

***Sophomore Only*Does s/he have his/her license?:**

***Sophomore Only*If so, what kind of car do they have?:**

**How did they get into Hollywood Arts?:**

* * *

**Labels/Stereotype  
Seniors  
Guys**

#1: Crackhead Loner **(A/N: Sorry to anyone who is struggling with drugs. But this stereotype fit so well with another stereotype that I just HAD to do it).  
**#2: Thoughtful, Shy, Sweet Guy  
#3: Perverted, Lying Player  
#4: Dreamy, Smart-Ass Artist

**Girls**

#1: Classic Queen Bitch  
#2: Slutty, Bullying Cheerleader  
#3: Jealous, Manipulative Ex-BFF to the Queen Bitch  
#4: Cunning, Clever Ex-Queen Bitch

* * *

**Sophomores**

-Confident, Popular, Man-Whore Golden Boy  
-Shy, Awkward, Heartbroken Dancer

* * *

**Freshman  
Guys**

#1: Arrogant, Narcisstic Cheater  
#2: Bad-Ass Alpha-Dick Bully

**Girls**

#1: Innocent, Naïve Cheerleader **(A/N: I really want this one to be a daughter to Cabbie. Do me a favor and please list this stereotype as a daughter to them?)**  
#2: Stone-Cold, Stubborn-Ass Bitch from Hell

* * *

_After Graduation_

**Tori and Andre Harris: **After the gang graduated from Hollywood Arts, Andre was signed to a record label and Tori worked at a nearby diner as she studied at a community college nearby. When Andre returned to Hollywood for a high-school reunion, he got his old friend a record-deal audition and she got the deal. They began working together a whole lot. Tori got accepted to a better college and the two eventually began dating in their sophomore year of college. They got engaged and were soon married.

**Trina and Moose Smith: **Moose came back to Hollywood to reunite some more with Beck. After a failed short-time sex-based relationship, Jade and Moose broke up. Trina discovered she wasn't a very good singer nor actress yet decided to try out cooking and was actually great at it. She got accepted into a college because of it. It was located in Canada and the two were properly met there, where Moose discovered she was actually a nice girl. They spent a lot more time together and they began to date too, taking baby steps to get engaged and soon traveling to marriage and a family.

**Beck and Jade Oliver: **After Beck and Jade's most recent break-up, they were together for the rest of high-school, with Jade becoming less possessive and Beck becoming more mature and smarter about handling his girlfriend. When college-time rolled around, they had to separate-Jade going to Paris and Beck to Chicago. They failed at long-distance and broke-up, becoming a couple again once Beck spent the last years of college in Paris. They got married soon after they graduated college. They stayed in Chicago yet returned to Hollywood for Beck's latest movie.

**Cat and Robbie Shapiro: **Cat was-surprisingly-the first one accepted to college, a university for the musical arts located all the way in Australia. Robbie stayed in Hollywood and went to a minor community college to get a steady career in tech theatre. Meanwhile, Cat was discovered for her Mariah Carey-esque vocals and was signed to a record label by the end of her freshman year of college. She moved to New York to have a short Broadway career and to finish up college at a New York musical-arts university. Cat heard how Robbie was doing from Andre and Beck, so she returned to Hollywood and they were dating soon after, Robbie becoming a world-famous author and them eventually settling down to have a family. They held a high-school reunion, unknowingly getting Tori and Andre together.


End file.
